


Breathing Space

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [177]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: When a family holiday doesn't go according to plan, Arthur knows he can't spend his time waiting on his father.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for a Camelot_Drabble prompt - I just can't remember which!

Arthur stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. His father would have an angry retort ready for him about shutting doors when Arthur returned. But right now, Arthur had no intention of going back.

This was supposed to be a family holiday. A chance for his dad to take some time off work and for them to spend time together. But Morgana had made firm friends on their first day and hadn’t been seen since. His father had brought his laptop with him and spent more time answering emails than spending the time with his son.

Angrily dashing at his eyes, Arthur strode into the forest. He didn’t care where he was going, as long as it was away from his father. He should have known that all the man would do was criticise and tell Arthur that his grades weren’t good enough, his sporting achievements not recognised by the right people and his extra-curricular activities not adding anything to his future. All in all, that Arthur himself wasn’t good enough.

It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before. But Arthur hoped a cabin in the wood would mellow the man and they would be able to talk. Arthur was seventeen now: he was a man. He wanted to be able to have an adult conversation with his father.

Snorting humourlessly, Arthur moved further away. It only took a few steps before the trees swallowed him, blocking the cabin from his view. Arthur stopped, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, trying to calm his raging emotions.

As he repeated the action, he became aware of a smell. Before he realised it, he was moving again, drawn by the smell of a campfire. As he drew closer, Arthur stopped suddenly: he could hear voices. He cursed, trying to backtrack, but he had emerged in a small clearing and there were several faces turned towards him.

“Sorry,” Arthur muttered, “wrong turning.”

“Don’t worry,” a boy said. He looked around Arthur’s age, with jet black hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the light of the flames crackling next to him. “It’s not like there are signposts around here.”

Arthur smiled tightly, the anxious knot in his chest loosening as he realised this group weren’t mad at him for interrupting. Not everyone has every second of their day controlled with the smallest interruptions being catastrophic, even if it was a son wanting to spend time with his father.

He turned to go.

“Wait.” The boy got to his feet, taking a step towards Arthur. “You alright, mate?”

Arthur shrugged and nodded at the same time. He wasn’t in the mood to pretend, but he also wasn’t about to divulge the latest argument to a complete stranger.

“You can stay if you want,” the boy said. “We’ve got loads of stuff and even Gwaine can’t eat it all.”

“I can try!” Another boy retorted, a wide grin spreading over his face.

Arthur had the refusal on the tip of his tongue. But then he looked again at the group. There were five of them, two girls and three boys. One of the lads had his arm around a pretty girl with dark curls and an innocent expression.

Morgana had made friends, and it had given her an escape from their father. Maybe Arthur could do the same? He hadn’t spoken to anyone he wasn’t related to since they arrived three days ago.

“Okay.” His voice sounded far away to his own ears, as if another Arthur had stepped into his body, one who wasn’t terrified of what everyone would think of him. The boy beamed.

“Gwaine, Lance, Gwen and Freya.” He said, nodding to each person. “And I’m Merlin.”

“Arthur.”

“Nice to meet you, Arthur.”

“Stop being so formal,” Gwaine complained, “and give the guy a marshmallow.”

Merlin beckoned Arthur over. Arthur sat cross-legged next to Merlin, who did indeed hand Arthur a marshmallow on a stick. Grinning at the simplicity of it, Arthur followed their lead and toasted it over the fire.

The group started chatting again. They didn’t exclude Arthur, but kept their topic on neutral ground so he could join in whenever he wanted. There was no pressure though.

More than once, Arthur realised Merlin was watching him out of the corner of his eye. There was an understanding expression on his face, as he if could guess what had driven Arthur out into the forest on his own.

But, also more than once, Arthur realised he was returning the fugitive glances. Merlin was cute. As Merlin shifted and stretched, the firelight dancing of a strip of skin as his shirt rose, Arthur changed his mind. Merlin was hot.

Arthur had only just met him; he didn’t say anything and certainly didn’t reveal what he was thinking. But he admired the view and dutifully toasted more marshmallows every time the bag was passed around.

Eventually, Gwen couldn’t stop yawning and Lance said they were leaving. The group broke up, but Arthur was reluctant to move. Merlin also remained sitting.

“Thanks,” Arthur said, when Gwaine had finally ambled off. Merlin looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

“What for?”

“Letting me stay,” Arthur said. As he said it, he realised it was the truth. He was thankful, absurdly grateful, to Merlin and his friends. For the first time, not just on this holiday, but in a long time, he had had a good time. He had also stopped thinking about trying to please his father for a few hours. Also a first.

Merlin shrugged. “It’s fine. Besides, you’re cute.”

Arthur felt his blush rise like an inferno. Merlin chuckled.

“I knew I had read you right,” he said softly. Merlin lay down, turning on his side and propping himself up on one elbow, staring at Arthur. “I saw you looking.”

With his cheeks on fire, Arthur held his ground. He shrugged. “So?”

“So,” Merlin said. “We’re meeting by the river tomorrow. Want to come?”

Arthur didn’t think twice.


	2. On the Same Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter.

Arthur hesitated outside of his father’s room. He knocked, pushing open the door when he was bid to do so. His father was, of course, sitting at the small desk in his room, pouring over a document. Arthur sighed. They had planned to hire bikes today and explore some of the trails around the forest. He wasn’t surprised his father had changed plans without telling Arthur.

“I’m going down to the river,” Arthur announced. He was seventeen – he refused to ask permission to go out when his father had forgotten his existence.

His father slowly looked around, an annoyed expression on his face because of the interruption.

“Why?”

“So I can practice my rowing for when I get into Oxford or Cambridge,” Arthur said drily. His father frowned.

“Sarcasm is not befitting, Arthur.”

Arthur knew that joking about his future was not a good topic; his father had mapped out his entire life since before Arthur could walk. He still hadn’t plucked up the courage to tell the man he hadn’t applied to the two universities Uther insisted that he was going to attend.

“I’m going out, Dad,” Arthur said, “just thought I’d let you know. In case, you know, you remembered I was here.”

“Arthur!”

But Arthur had already closed the door. He couldn’t face another lecture about how important his father’s work was or that the man had given him a roof over his head etc because of that commitment.

He moved through the lodge fast, running by the time he reached the door. He didn’t know if his father would follow him or not, but Arthur wasn’t waiting around to find out.

It took him a few false turns before he reached the river. The others were waiting for him and unless Arthur was mistaken, Merlin’s smile became even wider when he saw Arthur hurrying up the path towards them.

“Sorry I’m late,” Arthur began but Gwaine punched him on the arm.

“Have you seen these boats?” he said, glossing over Arthur’s apology. Arthur followed his gaze to the water’s edge and grinned. They were old fashioned rowing boats, two to a boat and a grinning lifeguard waiting to see them off.

The group hurried down to the water’s edge and Arthur fell into step with Merlin.

“Did you invite me just because you have odd numbers?”

Merlin grinned. “Busted. I refuse to go out with Gwaine again: Freya is the only one with a chance of stopping him from capsizing the whole thing.”

“I’m with you then?” Arthur said, smiling. Merlin blushed but shot him a sideways look.

“If you can keep up with me.”

“Bring it on.”

Their joking continued even as the lifeguard sorted them out and told them they had two hours out on the water and ran through the normal safety checks.

It was everything Arthur predicted and hoped it would be; a lot of messing around and even more laughter. He completely relaxed, forgetting about his father’s mood and the fact that his sister had deserted him.

Just as he guessed, the time went quickly and it wasn’t long before they were splashing their way out of the lake, hungry and flushed with laughter.

“Thanks for letting me tag along,” Arthur said to Lance. Again, however, Gwaine punched him on the arm.

“You’re not our charity case, princess,” he said, “you don’t have to say thank you every time we hang out.”

Arthur flushed, not knowing what to say but Gwaine had already moved off to talk to Merlin.

Arthur thought he was beginning to suss Merlin out – two hours in a small boat with him had that effect. Merlin was happy and easy-going, so when Arthur saw him in a serious conversation with Gwaine, it took him by surprise.

“Is he okay?” Arthur asked of no one in particular. Gwen and Freya exchanged looks before Gwen looped her arm through Arthur’s and drew him off to one side.

“He likes you,” she said. Arthur blushed but shrugged.

“I guessed – he told me I was cute last night.”

“That’s because he didn’t really expect you to turn up today,” Gwen said. Arthur started.

“What? Why?”

“You only met us last night. You’re here with your family; you might have had other plans.”

“I’m not following.”

“Merlin’s had some trouble in the past for liking the wrong person,” Freya said carefully. Arthur stared at her, then it clicked.

“For liking another bloke?”

Both girls nodded.

“Now he likes you and he is terrified about doing anything about it. Flirting by firelight is one thing. Asking you out in broad daylight is another.”

“Right,” Arthur said, his mind racing. Merlin wasn’t the only one nervous; Arthur had never let himself get close to anyone – his father always insisted his schoolwork and extra-curricular activities came first. But knowing that Merlin was worried about Arthur’s reaction made up his mind for him.

Arthur knew he was boring and predictable – his father was to thank for that. Arthur didn’t have Morgana’s courage to stand up to him. This holiday was already out of the norm for Arthur.

But now he decided it was his turn to be unpredictable.

He broke away from the girls and walked up to Merlin. Gwaine backed off a pace and Arthur stopped.

“Do you fancy lunch?” he said boldly. “Just us?”

Merlin’s eyes lit up even though his expression was still worried.

“Really?”

“Or am I just cute in the firelight?” Arthur said, mimicking Gwen’s words. Merlin smiled shyly and shook his head.

“On one condition though,” Arthur continued. Merlin looked worried again and Arthur grinned. “It’s the guy I met last night who blatantly flirted with me. Not someone worried about my reaction.”

Merlin properly smiled, the frown disappearing and the easy smile returning.

“Deal,” he said. He nudged Arthur with his arm, jostling him lightly. “You’re unpredictable, you know that, Arthur?”

“I only wish that were true,” Arthur laughed, deciding that was biggest compliment he had ever been paid.


	3. Scarlet Streaks

Lunch was better than Arthur hoped. Once he relaxed and stopped worrying about embarrassing himself, the conversation flowed easily. Likewise, it didn’t take long for Merlin to stop jumping at every new person who entered the small café and start flirting again. Arthur preferred the confident Merlin: it made Arthur feel more secure himself.

With the awkwardness banished, Arthur soon realised they had a lot in common, and enough differences that he could listen to Merlin talk about his passions with genuine interest.

When Merlin text him the following evening and asked if he wanted to go for a walk, Arthur jumped at the chance. His father was in a conference-call and Morgana had already come back and slunk off again, dressed for a party. Arthur had been wondering what to do with himself, and slipped out of the house without a word to his dad. He left the man a note, but knew the chances were that Uther wouldn’t notice he was gone.

He met Merlin by the lake.

“I thought we could just go around it,” Merlin said, gesturing with one hand. Arthur nodded. The lake was big enough that they would be out for a couple of hours, but small enough that it was a plausible option.

It was as if their conversation from the day before never stopped. Arthur admitted things that he hadn’t told anyone, even Morgana. It was the first time he had willingly told someone that his dad’s behaviour hurt. Merlin told him that his mother was overprotective: having lost his dad, she didn’t want anything to happen to her son either.

But not all of the conversation was serious. Arthur was flushed with laughter and Merlin’s eyes sparkled by the time they reached their starting point. Arthur wasn’t ready to go back.

“Let’s go down here,” he said. He led the way, leading Merlin onto the small jetty that stuck out into the lake. The scene was tranquil and neither of them spoke: words weren’t needed. Merlin sat down when they reached the end, his feet dangling off the edge. Arthur followed suit, sitting next to him.

The sun was starting to set but the summer’s evening was still warm. Arthur lent back on his palms, sighing.

“I could stay here forever,” he murmured. It had been a long time since he had felt this at ease and he knew it was partly because of the boy sitting next to him.

“Me too,” Merlin said. Arthur jumped as a hand rested over his, but then he smiled and relaxed into the touch.

“I was ready to go home the other day,” Arthur admitted, “and now I don’t want this trip to end.”

“I don’t live that far from you,” Merlin said. Their home lives had been touched upon briefly during one of their many conversations. “We can still see each other. If you want…”

He trailed off uncertainly. Arthur looked at him and grinned.

“I’d like that.”

He had only known Merlin for three days. Neither of them were suggesting they make a long-term plan. But he knew that he felt at ease in Merlin’s company and got on well with his friends. He also knew that he liked Merlin. That was enough for him.

“Good.”

Suddenly, Arthur realised that Merlin was looking at him. Merlin’s gaze flicked to his lips, then back up to his eyes. As Merlin swallowed, Arthur realised he was returning the gaze with equal intensity.

Then, with no warning, Merlin kissed him. Arthur froze. He wanted it, he just hadn’t expected it. Merlin, clearly thinking he had misread Arthur, went to pull back. But Arthur’s hand rose, resting lightly on Merlin’s chest. He looked quickly into Merlin’s eyes, then kissed him back.

They kissed in the way only uncertain seventeen-year olds could – pouring everything into it. Sparks ran through Arthur’s entire body and he shifted closer to Merlin. He didn’t notice his eyes had closed until a wolf-whistle sounded.

They sprang apart and Merlin instantly looked at the ground, his body tense. Arthur remembered what Gwen had said about Merlin being hurt before. He shifted until he was in front of the other boy, turning to face their audience.

Then he sighed in relief and rolled his eyes.

“It’s my sister,” he muttered to Merlin, who relaxed with his own sigh. He turned back. “What are you doing here, Morgana?”

“Looking for you,” Morgana said. She sauntered towards them, her gaze fixed on Merlin. “I came to save you from yourself and being such a good little boy who always does what Dad says.”

Arthur flushed: his obedience compared to Morgana’s relaxed attitude always made them argue.

“I saw your note; that you had gone for a walk. I didn’t realise it meant a romantic stroll.”

“Shut up.” Arthur knew he was blushing.

“Holiday flings, baby brother, is what holidays are for.” Morgana winked, opening her handbag. “I was going to drag you to a party, but think you’ll have more fun here. Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

Arthur had a “no” forming on his tongue, but Merlin had regained his courage.

“Merlin,” he said, with the same lazy smile he had graced Arthur with by the fire. Arthur grinned: Merlin’s laid-back attitude was rubbing off.

“Well, Merlin,” Morgana drawled, “if you hurt my little brother, I will kill you. Slowly. You hear?”

Merlin balked. Arthur tried to protest: they had kissed once, that was all! But his voice died into a strangled yelp as Morgana drew something out of her bag and threw it at him.

“ _Morgana_!”

“Don’t say I never look out for you.” She turned and strolled casually back down the jetty, her heels clipping the wooden planks as she did.

“I can explain,” Arthur said, flushed and willing Merlin to look away at the condom by their feet.

Merlin looked up and smiled. “I think this one is kinda self-explanatory,” he said.

Arthur turned as red as the setting sun behind them.


End file.
